Avatar: The Last Two Airbenders
by bunnybunny12
Summary: What happens if there were two airbenders from the start instead of just Aang? I'm no good at summaries so please read : Reviews are loved also
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: So here is my newest story, thought of by my partner in crime, Deidra. Ignore all the mistakes, I didn't really go over it. I hope you enjoy it. (:**

"I can't believe it, Lector, they're all gone," I said to my winged lemur as we trekked across the frozen tundra. It was true, I was the last air bender…well from what I knew anyway. I watched everyone get killed. The only one I had was Lector, and he didn't really do much.

We had passed out somewhere and had awoken in the middle of nowhere in this icy wasteland. Not a living thing in sight. Well, we were originally frozen in the ice, no clue how though. Last thing I saw was a tall man and then ice.

Being a 15 year old teenage girl who was pretty much a loner sucked really bad. My family was dead, I'm probably going to be hunted down if they found out an air bender was still alive, and I have no where to hide. Why couldn't life be normal for me?

I huddled closer into my fur coat while Lector tried to bury himself in my long brown hair.

*Crack*

"Lector, what was that?" I asked as I stopped in my place.

Lector looked down at the ice before hopping off my shoulder and started running.

"Come back!" I shouted and began running after him. That's when I realized it was the ice that was making the cracking noise. We had made it to a point where the ice was very thin.

_Keep running or stop? Shit, how am I supposed to remember what to do! _I thought to myself while I kept running.

Lector seemed like he knew where the thin parts were so I tried to follow his path as accurately as I could. The only problem was that he was a lot lighter than I was so this wasn't as easy as I had thought.

The sound of the ice cracking was making me run faster until it finally caught up to me.

"Lector!" I screamed as I fell into the icy cold water, my muscles immediately froze up and I could barely keep myself above the surface.

I could hear the screeching of my lemur and could see his outline above the surface. Then it was all black.

"Hey! She's breathing," a guy said from somewhere near me.

"Son, calm down. Young lady, are you okay?" A deeper voice asked from the other side of me.

I felt a soft paw on the side of my face and began coughing. I could feel the water gushing up from my lungs, "Lector," I coughed.

"So that's its' name," the younger voice grumbled.

Lector growled and I could feel him crawl onto my chest. Well I'm glad he was more loyal than I thought he was.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at two tan guys, one clearly the son of the other. And then Lector's hairy face appeared and he licked my nose.

I began sitting up and the younger boy helped me up, "Hi, I'm Niko. This is my father Geradi. Your little Lector here led us to you."

I smiled at Lector, "Thanks, boy. I'm Karlie. Thanks a lot for saving me."

"No problem," Geradi said, "Come with us. We have food and shelter back at our village. Maybe you can tell us a little about yourself."

"Sounds good," I followed behind the two and looked at Lector who was now on my shoulder and whispered, "I have to come up with something quick."

Lector nodded and buried himself in the hood of my soaking wet jacket. He shuddered and moved to a spot on top of my head.

"How did you get a winged lemur anyway?" Niko asked, "Are you an air bender?"

"No, they were all wiped out. I found him just wandering around, looking lonely and lost."

"Ah," he replied, "Yes, it is horrible all the air benders were wiped out. Those damn fire benders."

I laughed quietly, "Yeah, they have some serious issues," I mumbled remembering exactly how I ended up here.

"Everyone, we have a new family member. Please treat her kindly," Geradi said to the large village of mostly water benders.

I waved shyly, "Hi, I'm Karlie."

"This is my wife, Maarisa. My sixteen year old daughter, Deidra. I'm sure you two will become good friends. And this is Uria, my ten year old daughter."

"How'd you end up all the way up here?" Deidra asked with a bitter tone.

"Um…fire benders were chasing me?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it was still the truth.

"Why?"

"I don't remember. The fall in the ice and almost dying kind of messed up my brain," I lied.

"You're crazy, aren't you?"

"Umm no."

"Deidra, be nice. You two will be sharing a room," Geradi stated.

"I'm not sleeping with a nut job! She deserves to sleep outside with the penguins. She can probably speak to them. That's your power right? Talking to penguins?"

"Deidra! Stop it!" Maarisa shouted, "You will accept her into the family and not complain about sharing a room with her. Now be kind and show her to your room."

"Fine. It's bed time anyway," Deidra snapped, grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room.

"Okay so this is my bed. You stay away from it, okay? And you get to sleep on the floor, cause you're crazy and that's where crazy people sleep. Oh right, I have to get you a blanket and pillow," she grumbled and went off to find them.

"I think she's the crazy one," I whispered to Lector who nodding in agreement.

"Ha! So you do talk to animals!" Deidra shouted, "I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just used to talking to him cause he's the only one I've had. He can't talk back," I stated while sitting down on the blanket she laid out.

"Whatever, crazy. Good night," she grumbled.

"Night," I sighed, turned away from her and began petting Lector. I wasn't tired at all so this was definitely going to be a long night.

\A couple hours later I heard Deidra moving around in her bed, get out and tip toe around me towards the large window. I pretended to be asleep as she stared at me, "Crazy," she whispered before hopping out the window.

I stood up, walked over to the window and glared at her, "Wanna go on an adventure?" I asked Lector who had crawled up on my shoulder.

He nodded and I climbed out the window, "Let's see where she's off to."

I followed quietly after Deidra as she weaved around the village until she stopped outside of a small igloo, "Psst, it's Deidra. I'm ready."

A tall man came out of the igloo and led Deidra towards the artic wasteland of the North Pole. I looked around for somewhere to hide and I found a small igloo probably used for storage. I sat down and watched as the man started water bending.

"Good, good. Just like that," he said to Deidra as she mimicked him.

"_Well isn't she just a rebel," _I thought to myself with a small smirk. Girls weren't supposed to be able to water bend, just heal.

Deidra was really good at water bending, and I was beginning to wonder how long she had been practicing behind her family's back. Oh why did I care, she thought I was a crazy freak who can talk to animals.

"Tomorrow, same time," the guy stated and walked off.

Deidra began walking back to her house and I tried to hurry ahead so I could go and pretend to be asleep. I really didn't think this plan ahead.

"Who's there?" Deidra asked as she turned towards the little shop stand I had dove behind.

I began crawling hoping I could make it unseen to the igloo a couple feet ahead of me. Sadly, I wasn't so lucky. She launched a bunch of ice spikes at me causing me to immediately stand up and launch them away with my air bending skills.

"Ah! Who are you?" she asked.

I stepped out of the shadows, "The one you call crazy."

Deidra stepped back, "How'd you do that. That was like not humanely possible!"

I smirked and snapped causing a gust of air to trip her, "I'm not crazy, just a little special," I giggled, "Shall we head back?"

She stared at me but nodded and hurried next to me, "Well yeah, we better hurry before we start waking people up."

Lector curled up next to my head as I laid there staring up at the ceiling, "If you couldn't guess, I'm an air bender," I rolled over to look at Deidra who's face was clearly visible in the moonlight.

She smiled, "Well no duh. I could tell. You didn't have to trip me with the wind though."

I laughed, "Sorry, it's what you get for calling me crazy."

She giggled, "Good night, not crazy air bender."

"Night, secret water bender."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Where's Deidra?" _I thought as I looked around the empty room, _"Isn't she just so nice." _I grumbled to myself and without thinking launched myself off the ground using an air ball.

I almost screamed as a gasp came behind me and I saw Niko hanging in through the window, his bright blue eyes stared at me in shock.

Lector growled as he stood defensively in front of me. I kicked him out of my way and glared at the soaking wet Niko, "What are you doing? And why are you wet?"

"I was in the stream but I was told by Deidra to come wake you up and tell you to meet her and Princess Yue at the city gates for a picnic."

"And you came through the window, why?" I asked skeptically.

"It was easier than having to go all the way around to the front and going through the house. Just find some clothes and hurry up. I'll be waiting out here," he sighed and jumped back outside.

"He's cute," I giggled before turning towards Deidra's closet and finding something close to my size. As soon as I was finished getting dressed I allowed Lector to climb onto my shoulder and I hopped out the window.

"Well that was fast. Takes my sisters forever to get ready," Niko laughed and we began walking.

"I'm not to picky with how I look. I've been on the run for most of my life," I sighed, "Well most of my life I was stuck in an ice block but other than that I've been on the run."

"So you are an air bender and I wasn't seeing things, right?" he laughed, "Wow, the last air bender right here next to me. And she's not that bad looking," he winked.

I smirked, "Well thank you, but save your pick up lines for another time."

"And they're finally here," Deidra smiled as Niko and I walked up to her and who I assumed was Princess Yue.

"Karlie, this is Princess Yue. Yue, this is my new roommate, Karlie," Deidra introduced us and I shook her hand.

She smiled at me, "I'm glad you're coming along with us on our picnic."

"Did you know she's an air bender?" Niko blurted out causing his sister to smack him.

"Oh good job. Why don't you just kill her now?" Deidra snapped but quickly smiled at me, "She knows. I had to tell her. Sorry."

I sighed, "It's fine. As long as you three don't tell anyone else," I gave them each a small glare and Lector growled.

"You should've seen how she got up this morning! She was sitting on this like air ball thing. It was so cool!" Niko gasped.

"Oh this?" I asked, hopped up in the air and sat down on a giant air ball I quickly manifested, "It's easy."

The three just stared at me and muttered, "Whoa."

Princess Yue whirled around, "Get rid of that thing," she quickly said as some people began walking closer to us.

I hopped onto the ground and the four of us smiled innocently at the cityrs, "Hello children."

We quickly walked in the opposite direction to find a perfect spot which was just a spot on thick ice near the city gates. Deidra eventually found a spot, laid out a blanket and set the basket of food down, "And now we eat."

"So what's it like being an air bender?" Niko asked as he bit into a sandwich.

"Lonely?" I laughed and the others began laughing, "Yeah I guess how I'd describe it."

"Well you have us now," Deidra grinned, "The three most awesome people in the tribe."

"Pretty much," Niko agreed and scratched behind Lector's ear, "He's soft."

"Well he spends most the of the day cleaning himself."

Lector glared at me and began licking his paws while rubbing the back of his ear where Niko has scratched.

I looked over at a piece of pie, smirked, and smashed it into Niko's face.

"Hey!" he shouted grabbed another pie and threw it at me but I ducked at it hit Princess Yue.

She gasped, wiped the cream off her face and smeared a line on Deidra's face, "Got you," she giggled.

Food began flying everywhere causing the neat freak Lector to hide under the picnic blanket and start shaking.

"Chicken," I smirked, grabbed a small piece of pie and smeared from his forehead down to the tip of his nose, "Lighten up."

We all turned towards the gates as they opened and several guard-type people led three teenagers in. Two were dressed like they were from here and another was a short boy with a blue arrow on his head.

"Everyone, the Avatar has arrived. We will be having a feast later on tonight. Attendance is mandatory as our guest is very special. That is all," a loud booming voice called around the city.

"This isn't good," Deidra muttered.

"The Avatar? Here? Are they trying to kill us?" Niko asked.

"The tan boy is kind of cute," Yue giggled.

"Uh aren't you engaged?" Deidra asked.

"I didn't say I'd date him, just he's cute. Karlie, you've been pretty quiet," Yue stated.

"The blue arrow boy has a winged lemur," I mumbled.

"So do you," Niko pointed out, "What's the big deal?"

"I just have this feeling like he's one of my kind," I kept my stare fixed on the young boy who was laughing with his friends, "Wait is he the Avatar?"

"I'm guessing so," Deidra said.

"Well I must be off to prepare the feast. It was nice to meet you, Karlie," Yue smiled and hurried off towards the city.

"Sea prunes?" I asked as I stabbed the small purple thing with a fork, "Is it good?"

"Seaweed soup is better," Niko stated and passed me a bowl.

"I prefer squid," Deidra said and put the plate of squid over the bowl of soup.

"Whatever you guys say," I muttered and began eating the unfamiliar food. It actually didn't taste that bad.

Lector say in my lap eating a piece of seaweed and stared at the Avatar's winged lemur who was doing the same.

"We should get to know them," Niko suggested while slurping down some soup.

"After the feast," Deidra replied and continued consuming the cold, slimy squid.

I on the other hand stuck to my vegetarian ways and began eating some of the soup. Seaweed was actually very delicious even if it was a little slimy and weird.

"Our guests will be staying here for a few days so I trust that you all will be very kind. Also, this here is my sixteen year old daughter who is eligible to be married," the king said.

Yue sat next to him looking really bored until he said the last line. She blushed and also glared at him.

"This is Katara," he pointed to the girl who was in the middle of eating a sea prune, "And her brother, Sokka. They come from the southern tribe."

"And this is the Avatar, of course," Yue's dad said with a large grin, "It is such a pleasure to have you."

"You can call me Aang!" He grinned.

I stared at him and chewed on the inside of my cheek. How could someone so young and immature become the Avatar? And why did he have to be the only air bender besides me?

"What's wrong?" Niko asked me.

I snapped out of my daydream and stared at him, "Just thinking 'bout stuff involving that little twerp," I nodded my head towards Aang.

Niko laughed, "Well I'm sorry. That Sokka kid seems pretty cool. We really should introduce ourselves to them."

We were to into our conversation to realize Geradi had brought the three over to where we were sitting, "Aang, Katara, and Sokka this is my daughter, Deidra," Deidra stared at them like she did when we first met, "Hi."

"This is my son, Niko," Geradi introduced him and Niko smiled at them, "Hi there."

"And our newest daughter, Karlie. And her winged lemur, Lector."

The three just stared at me with wide eyes and I grinned, "Nice to meet you all."

"Be good," Geradi laughed and walked off.

"Do they know?" Katara asked.

"Just us and Yue," Deidra answered, "And they aren't going to find out anytime soon. Two air benders in one place? They'd have heart attacks."

Katara and Sokka began talking to Deidra and Niko while I stared at Aang, "Glad you're not alone anymore in the air bender category?"

He hugged me, "Yes! I thought we were all wiped out! Were you in an ice block too?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Just Lector and me."

"Oh, I had my Sky Bison though. We just found Momo while adventuring around the Southern Air Temple," he replied.

"Cool," I said.

"What kind of moves do you know?" he asked a little loudly.

I glanced around to make sure no one heard him and then looked back at him, "Just normal stuff? Look, aren't you a little young to be the Avatar? I thought they all were like older than what, ten?"

"I'm twelve, well one hundred and twelve if you want to be picky. Under certain circumstances I found out earlier. Jealous?"

"Well of course I am. Don't we all want to be the Avatar?" I sighed and turned to walk back to Deidra's house.

Lector must of realized I had left and he came running up next to me looking sad that I took him away from his new friend.

"Karlie! Wait up!" Aang shouted.

I don't know what came over me but I whirled around and shout an air blast at him.

The city people gasped and just stared at me like I was a pretty statue.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Getting you to leave me alone," I growled and launched another blast of air him which he quickly blocked with a shield.

"Since when was air bending used for violence?" Katara asked.

"When fire benders started attacking me. I had to learn to be a little air bending rebel," I smirked and began creating a tornado.

Aang quickly pulled out his staff for his glider and swept it towards the tornado causing the it to knock into me.

"Ow," I muttered from where I laid on the ice, "Fine you win."

"You didn't tell us you were an air bender," Geradi said while looking down at me.

"Well I didn't really want people to know," I said and stood up, "At least you know now."

"Two air benders left in the world and they're both here? Isn't that just wonderful," Maarisa grinned.

Yue walked over to us, "It is wonderful," she smiled.

"I'm Sokka!" Sokka said excitedly to Yue.

"I'm Princess Yue," she smiled at him.

"Did you know that I'm a prince? Prince and princesses belong together?" Sokka grinned.

Wow, he was almost as bad as Niko. I laughed at the thought.

"And what exactly are you the prince of?" Katara asked causing Aang to laugh.

Sokka glared at the two, "I'm the prince of many things, now I am in the middle of a very important conversation. Princess Yue, would you like to do an activity with me?"

Yue laughed, "Let's talk more after this performance." The seven of us then sat down in front of the stage where a group of men began showing off water bending tricks and skills.

After the ceremony Yue led us over to Master Pakku so he could teach Aang the ways of water bending.

"I would like to learn too," Katara said.

"You silly girl. Only men are allowed to learn water bending, females are only for healing," Pakku laughed, "Now, Avatar, if you really want to learn come find me in the morning. Good night, young ones."

"What a sexist pig," Katara grumbled.

"Guess you're coming with us to learn healing tomorrow morning," Deidra sighed, "Well Karlie just gets to watch."

I shrugged and then an idea hit me, "Hey! Deidra can teach you how to water bend!"

Deidra smacked her hand over my mouth, "Could you be any louder? But no."

"Come on. You two could be like the best female water benders ever."

"No. Good night," she stormed off towards the house and slammed the front door.

"Is she always like that?" Katara asked.

"Usually. Good night, Katara. I'll convince her eventually. Don't you worry, you'll become a great water bender someday."

"Thanks, Karlie," she smiled and hugged me, "Goodnight."

"Night," I muttered and walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I really think it's unfair how they can be so sexist!" Katara fumed as her, Deidra, and I walked to the healing huts so the two can be taught to heal.

Lector glided beside us and I kept sending little wind gusts to push him far behind us, "Jeez, Lector, you're such a sad excuse for a winged lemur," I teased.

"C'mon Katara," Deidra said and pulled her into the hut.

"Welcome, welcome," an old lady greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello, Yugoda," Deidra greeted, "This is Katara. She's here for healing lessons, since as ladies can't learn to fight."

Many little girls stared at us and then their eyes fixed on me when I walked over to a small corner to sit down and watch.

"Ignore the fascinating air bender," Yugoda said sarcastically, "Now to begin our lesson for today…"

She continued talking but I ignored her and began aimlessly spinning my finger in small circles creating mini tornadoes. I flicked them together causing a small burst of wind to go throughout the hut but no one seemed to notice. I giggled quietly and did it again.

After an hour of playing with mini tornadoes, the class was then over. I walked over to Katara and Deidra who were talking to Yugoda.

"Who are you getting married to?" Yugoda asked Katara as she looked at the necklace Katara had on.

"I'm not ready for marriage. This was just handed down from my grandmother to my mother and then to me," Katara answered.

"I recognize that carving. Is Kanna your grandmother?"

"Why yes, she is. Do you know her?"

"We were friends," Yugoda smiled, "She was born here. She was also engaged to a young water bender but she left a day or so before the wedding without saying anything to anybody."

"What a bitch," I muttered earning a glare from the three, "Sorry."

"Well thanks, we'll be back tomorrow," Deidra said and three of us hurried back outside.

Here we now sat in the house they gave Aang and his friends, and they looked like someone died. Well they weren't crying, but they did look extremely unhappy.

"I don't get why you can't teach Katara water bending, Deidra," I said to her breaking the eerie silence.

"Because it's my secret!" Deidra snapped.

"Please, please, please," Katara begged and hugged Deidra who pushed her off.

"Why doesn't Aang just teach you what he learns every night?" Sokka asked while looking out our little friend who was busy watching Momo and Lector chase each other.

"That's a great idea!" Katara grinned, "What do you think, Aang?"

His grin matched hers, "That is a great idea! Let's go!" he hurried outside.

"Am I the only one not happy?" Sokka asked.

"You're never happy," Katara stated and followed after Aang. Deidra and I quickly followed after her. I was very excited to see how this was going to turn out. I could hear Sokka mumbling behind us and I just rolled my eyes.

"So, this move is about sinking and floating," Aang explained and began teaching Katara.

"I already know how to do that," Deidra mumbled from where she stood next to me, "But I didn't learn it that fast."

I looked back at Katara as she was laughing happily, "I did it! I did it! Wait what's going on?" she suddenly asked and we watching as the water became a crazy stream around her.

"How are you doing that?" Aang asked.

"It's not me!" Katara shouted.

"It's him!" I stated while pointing up at the bridge. Master Pakku was glaring down at us.

"You disrespected me and our culture! Forget about our teachings, I'm not going to teach you anything!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Aang shouted.

"You are no longer my student!" Master Pakku stormed off.

"Well that sucks," I stated, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight," I hurried off towards Deidra's house not wanting to deal with any of the drama that was about to go on.

"Please, you have to make Master Pakku take Aang back," Katara begged Chief Arnook, Yue's father.

"Only if you apologize," Arnook said causing Pakku to have a smug smile on his face.

"I'm waiting," he chuckled.

"There's no way I'm apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Katara shouted and the ice floor beneath us began to grow cracks.

"Uh Katara?" Aang asked as he, Niko, Sokka, Deidra, the lemurs, and I stepped back as the cracks came towards us.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me," she smirked, turned around and headed outside.

"This should be good," Deidra stated and we followed after the clearly pissed Katara.

"I can't believe him!" she shouted as we followed her down the stairs.

We froze as Master Pakku walked by us and ignored Katara as he also passed her.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" she asked.

"Why don't you just go back to the healing huts like the other women where you belong?"

"That's it!" she screamed and hit in the back of the head with a water whip.

"If you want to fight so bad, then watch closely," Master Pakku smirked and the two began fighting.

"I can do that," Deidra bragged every so often as the two got really into the battle full of water and ice.

Katara swiped off most of his attacks and at times it seemed like she was going to win before he fought her back.

A huge crowd formed around the two and many people were cheering for Katara and I laughed and cheered along, "Kick his ass, Katara!"

"Language," Niko said while elbowing me in the side.

I stuck my tongue out at him and I was knocked over by a huge wave, "Ow. Why am I the innocent bystander that gets hurt?"

The two ignored me and glared at each other, "I must admit, you are a wonderful water bender," Master Pakku complimented.

"You still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked, her breathing was very heavy.

"No."

Katara growled and launched a huge wave at him which he dodged and did the same to her.

Katara blocked it but Pakku then trapped her in a cage of icicles, "This fight is over. I believe I win," he said and walked off but stopped and picked up Katara's necklace that had fallen off.

"This is my necklace," he mused.

"No it's not! It's mine!" Katara shouted from where she was still trapped in the icicles.

"I made it sixty years ago for the love of my life, Kanna," he said, sadness clear in his voice.

"Dude, talk about drama," I whispered.

"This is like a soap opera," Deidra giggled.

"No kidding. What next, an earth bender comes and confesses her love to Pakku only to find out he's still in love with Kanna?" Niko asked.

"Whoa, Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I loved her dearly."

"But, she didn't love you, huh? It was an arranged marriage," Katara stated, "She didn't want your stupid customs in her life. That's why she left. Wow, that must've taken a lot of courage."

I glanced over at Yue to notice there was tears in her eyes and she sprinted off.

"Yue!" Deidra and I shouted but Sokka ran after her.

"Oh dear," I sighed, "Give her some love boy!"

"Why didn't you guys tell me she was engaged?" Sokka yelled as he got back to Deidra's house where we were gathered outside besides Aapa, Aang's flying bison.

"Never came up," Deidra shrugged as she sipped at some jasmine tea.

"Katara! Aang! Time for your lesson," Pakku shouted. He finally agreed to let Katara train with them. You know, I could get used to this life.

"Look out!" Deidra shouted and next thing I knew I was covered head to toe with Aapa snot.

Well, it could be better without that.


End file.
